


Rooftop [Rooftop by N. Flying]

by chefzefronk



Series: Song Inspired One-Shots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: Loona’s hectic schedule ends with Hyunjin practicing a dance until 12:30 in the morning, and a worried Heejin thinking something bad happened.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Song Inspired One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Rooftop [Rooftop by N. Flying]

(A.N: Listen to Rooftop by N. Flying, that is where the inspiration of the last bolded words is from. Thanks!!)

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It’s 3:30 in the morning when Hyunjin wakes up. She doesn’t have to wake up for another 3 hours, but another presence in her bed disturbed her in her sleep. Hyunjin has a good idea of what...or _who_ , it is so she leaves the other girl in peace. Until she realizes that she woke up because that certain bunny-like girl stole her covers, and she is now cold. Hyunjin turns around and pulls the covers that Heejin is hogging for herself, and gets under them before her girlfriend can steal them all again. 

(Not like Heejin would need to, she’s already wearing hyunjin’s hoodie that is too big to be human, but hey no one here’s complaining) Heejin murmurs inaudible whispers while pulling the taller girl closer to get warmer. Hyunjin cradles her close, running her nails over the older girl’s spine every once in a while. They have to get up for performances and schedules in 2 1/2 hours, but they relish small moments like these every chance they get.

3 performances later and all the girls are tired. They still have 3 more to do and then have to drive all the way back to the dorm, and finish any solo schedules they still have. Heejin couldn’t stand up straight because of tiredness, and she was set to colapse any moment now. The only thing stopping her was her girlfriend’s grip that was tight around her waist. She just hoped this day would end soon.

LOOΠΔ’s schedule ended after the group performed at a university festival. Even though all the girls should be heading to the dorm, Hyunjin is headed to the company to get some extra dance practice she had requested for around a month beforehand. She felt like she was lacking in some areas of dance, so she wanted to improve even with a busy schedule. Now, she would have time for herself to practice her dance.

30 minutes passed. 30 minutes of dancing to the same song non-stop. About 10 times the same song has repeated. And Hyunjin wants to just die. Her legs are killing her, the choreo for this song is 10x faster than any other song they’ve danced to before. But she needs to keep going. If she stops, she thinks she’ll let the group down, she thinks she’ll let Heejin down. She stops thinking about rest, and continues dancing to CROWN by TXT, ready for her body to shut down and fall to the dance practice room floor.

When Heejin gets home from her solo schedule, she fully expects Hyunjin to be at home, either sleeping or waiting for her to get there. But as she walks into the dorm, she can tell something is off. It’s just too quiet. I mean sure its 11 o’clock at night, but usually everyone but Kim Lip would be awake and noisy. She walks towards the living room, and sees everyone but her girlfriend watching a movie quietly. 

She glances around the room, and sees Lippie sleeping on Haseul’s shoulder, while Haseul tries not to move. She sees Yeojin complaining to Vivi about Gowon and Olivia teaming up on her when they were playing Minecraft earlier that day, and she sees Olivia and Gowon cuddling while being fully invested in the movie. Yves and Chuu aren’t even watching the movie, they’re in their own world, and Jinsoul is with Choerry, having their own “mother-daughter” moment.

Heejin goes back towards the bedrooms, just in case Hyunjin is actually asleep instead of watching the movie. But as she goes from room to room, she starts to worry. Usually Hyunjin would be the first home from their solo schedules, so where could she be? Is she being held back cause of traffic? No that can’t be, Heejin came home fine without any traffic at all. Is she still at her schedule, and if she is, what was on her schedule?

1 hour and 30 minutes since Hyunjin started practicing. She feels like crap, her legs have given out on her, and the only thing you can hear in the practice room is the harsh breaths she takes as she tries to not loose her consciousness. She can’t even stand up anymore without feeling dizzy. CROWN has stopped playing on repeat, and instead woo ah by Crush is now on repeat, the soft music helping her calm down, but also making her want to loose consciousness. The last thing she remembers is thinking about how Heejin would react, and how would Heejin know where she is.

Runnning places wasn’t something Heejin was ever good at, but for some reason she’s able to reach the company in 5 minutes by foot and it takes her 2 minutes to get up the stairs. When she reaches the closed practice room door, woo ah isn’t playing very loudly, but it was loud enough for Heejin to know Hyunjin was in there. She opened to door slowly, and gasped slightly at what she saw. Hyunjin, who was always one of the healthiest in the group, was now lying passed out on the ground, while breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

Heejin hurried over to her girlfriend, and tried to wake her up. But Hyunjin wasn’t budging. Heejin was getting worried. She started to cry at the thought that Hyunjin may not-. No. She can’t think like that. but she can’t help it if she thinks Hyunjin will-

“Heejin?”

“Heekkie?”

“ **Ya Jeon Heejin!!** ”

Heejin stopped and turned around to see Hyunjin looking at her while holding her head. She was still crying but she didn’t care, Hyunjin was awake.

“Are you ok? You’re crying and you’re still spacing out,” Hyunjin kept asking Heejin questions, because she didn’t know what was wrong. Without any words, Heejin climbed onto Hyunjins lap, wrapped her arms around her neck, and put her face in the base of it. She let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding in, and asked Hyunjin a question.

“How long were you practicing?”

Hyunjin took a breath and cradled her girlfriend in her arms, then replying with, “Since we left from the university.”

“Why?”

“Cause I needed to. I didn’t want to let anyone down, seeing as I’m the one who trained the longest. But I feel like I’m not good enough, so I asked for practice a month ago, and they barely gave me the ok for practicing now.”

A comfortable silence engulfed them for a while, but Hyunjin interrupted it with an, ”I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Heejin asked.

“For worrying you, because it’s already 12:30 in the morning.”

“It’s ok. Just don’t do it again,” Heejin replied still cuddled into Hyunjin’s neck.

Heejin’s eyes slowly started to close, but Hyunjin woke her up with, “We should probably go sleep at the dorm. The floor’s not comfortable and we have stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Ok, let’s go then.”

Before they walked outside, Hyunjin crouched down in front of Heejin, just enough for her to get on her back.

“Why?”

“Cause you’re tired, and you ran over here from the dorm.”

“How could you tell?”

“Because the manager had walked out of the practice room 5 minutes before you came in.”

Heejin climbed on and they headed back to the dorm, but Hyunjin had to ask Heejin something first.

“Didn’t you want to take me to a rooftop and see stars one time?”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Yeah, **_you pulled my hand, saying you wanted to see the stars._** But we had a schedule so we couldn’t go. Do you wanna go right now.”

“Sure.”

So, Hyunjin turned in the direction opposite from their dorm, heading towards the **_Rooftop._**


End file.
